The girl Swap
Marshall and Chase were trying out their new hypnosis kit and tested it out and Skye and Everest. But they Accidentally made Skye think she's Everest and Everest think she's Skye. It lasted for the whole day. The next day the boys turned the girls into the opposite of who they are, Skye is now Mean and Cruel, and Everest is now one Sassy Sally. Since the girls have similar personalities, so their opposites are jerks. Story: It's noon and a package has been delivered to Marshall and Chase. Chase: Marshall, It's here, our new hypnosis kit. Marshall: Me too, let's test it. Soon Skye And Everest were talking And soon they saw Chase and Marshall. Skye: Hi guys. Everest: What are you up to? Soon Marshall And Chase got an idea on who they should hypnotize. Soon Chase waved a stop watch at the girls. Chase: You are getting very sleepy. Marshall: Very very sleepy. Soon Skye and Everest fell asleep. Chase: Skye, When you wake up, you are no longer yourself, you are now Everest the Husky. Marshall: Everest, where you wake up, you are no longer yourself, you are now Skye the Cockapoo. Marshall And Chase: Now, WAKE UP! The girls woke up, with switched identities. Chase: So how do you feel “Everest”“Talking to Skye”. Skye: I feel okay, I just need to feel the cold air because I'm Everest. Marshall: Now how do you feel “Skye”“Talking to Everest” Everest: I feel great as always “She does a backflip”, I am Skye you all know that. Chase(whispering): Marshall, it worked. Marshall So let's see how this turns out. An hour later, Everest was weaing Skye's jetpack flying around the lookout. Everest: Fly Skye fly. She soon crash into Ryder. Ryder: Everest, Why are you wearing Skye pup pack. Everest: Because I'm Skye Ryder. Ryder: You really think your Skye. Everest: I don't just think, I am Skye. Ryder: Uh oh. Meanwhile: Skye was wearing Everest's Puppack riding down the slopes on Everest's board. Skye: Oh Yeah. Then she crashed into Jake. Jake: Skye, why are you on Everest's snowboard. Skye: Because I am Everest. Jake: Really, your think your Everest. Skye: Of course I am. Jake: Oh boy. 5 hours later, Ryder and Jake brought the two hypnotized girl pups to the lookout. Ryder: Are you two playing a trick and us. Everest and Skye: No were. Jake: But still I want you two to be normal tomorrow. Everest and Skye: Okay. The next morning Marshall and Chase pulled out their hypnosis kit to hypnotize Everest and Skye again. Everest and Skye: Hey boys, what's up? Soon the boys put the girl into a trance again. Chase: So what shall we do. Marshall: How about opposite personalities. Chase: Perfect, Skye, you are now longer Everest, but yourself, and you will not be the same, you will become the exact opposite of who you are. Marshall: And Everest: You are no longer Skye, but yourself, and you will also have and opposite personality. Marshall and Chase: Now wake up. The girls woke up but different. Chase: how are you Skye? Skye: I feel mean and bad to the bone, and you are a stupid police pup, and you Marshall are a clumsy air headed fire pup? “Then she does a raspberry” This place is garbage, like all of you. Marshall: Okay, now Everest how are you feeling. Everest: Like I'm the greatest, Yeah I am the best and you should remember that puppy boys, Snap (She does a Snap). Chase: I think it worked too well. Everest and Skye: Ugh, shut up! Marshall: Uh oh. Skye: I'm going to insult other people to make them feel bad, are maybe get some money out of them, later losers. Then Skye strutted away. Everest: I am one who doesn't want to be near icky dirt, so I'm going where my pretty face should be. Then Everest strutted away. Marshall: We better fix this before Ryder finds out about the backward girls. Later that evening, Skye is wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and spiked brackets and Colar, then she came to Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky Rubble: Skye is that you? Skye: Why are you talking idiots, cause you guys are the most stupid pups there is. Rocky: Did you just call us idiots. Skye: You want me to call you something else like moron, peebrains, dumb dumbs, or buttheads. You guys are such nobodys, no one likes you. Zuma: Your mean. Skye: Actually, mean, cruel, and vicious, now all of you, get out of my face, so I can watch something not lame, see ya dorks. Then Skye left leaving the pups insulted, Then Everest came in, wearing a feather boa and a summer hat. Rocky: Everest, do you know what happened to Skye? Everest: Ha, funny, I didn't hear you say please. Rubble: Are you okay? Everest: Ha, are you going to be around me wearing that, it's just sooooo last century. Rocky: Why are you talking so weird? Everest: Why is your face so weird? Rocky: Hey. Everest: That's right, I'm the best pup there is and your not. Zuma: What's happening? Why are you so sassy. Everest: Pass, cause I gotta keep the sass. (Then does a snap) Then Everest strutted away, shocking the pups. Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky: What's going on here? The next day Skye was wearing black makeup, wearing fake tattoos of deadly things and dyed some of her hair pink, and Everest, she wears jewelry, cyan eye makeup and pink lipstick. Marshall and Chase saw the backward girl pups. Marshall: Woah, it seems we over did it. Everest and Skye: What are you two doing in our way. Skye: If you don't move, I will hurt you so bad that you will need more than a hospital when I done with you. Everest: I expected a lot more, but you two are sooooo little. Chase: We need to fix this right now. Then Marshall gets the stopwatch again. Marshall And Chase: 1, 2, 3, sleep! Then the girls went to sleep. Chase: When you wake up, you will return to normal. Marshall: Now, open your eyes, and be nice again. Then the girls woke up and normal. Skye: What happened. Everest: And why are we dressed weirdly. Chase: Two day ago we hypnotized you two into thinking you were each other. Marshall: And yesterday we hypnotized you again to make you the exact opposite of yourselves. Chase: But now everything is back to normal. Marshall: But to think of it, it's kinda funny if you ask me. But the girls were furious. Chase: Uh oh. Then Skye grabbed the stopwatch and hypnotized the boys. Everest: When you wake up, you will be our servants. Skye: Now, wake up. The boys woke up. Marshall: What is your command. The girls stopped wearing the ridiculous clothing, then made the boys wear butler suits, and command them to make the girls comfortable. Skye: This is the life Everest. Everest: This will teach the boys not to hypnotize us Skye. Chase: More chocolate ladies. Everest and Skye: Yes please. Then Ryder, Jake, and the rest of the pups saw the girls being pampered by Marshall And Chase. Ryder: I don't wanna know what's going on anymore. Rocky: Me too. Jake: Let’s leave before anything else happens. Then they left and Everest and Skye had the best time of their lives. The End.